


All The Things She Said

by cherriella



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Minor Character Death, Nathanos Blightcaller Being Whiny Per Usual, Sylvanas Windrunner Is A Top, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriella/pseuds/cherriella
Summary: Ever since the fall of the Sunwell, Ophelia Runesong was the sole high elf that identified with the Horde. She hadn't entirely agreed with the orcish brutes, however she remained loyal to the one she admired so many years ago, Sylvanas Windrunner. Utterly naïve to how much the former ranger had changed with death, Ophelia became her loyal champion alongside Nathanos Blightcaller. Now, Sylvanas takes the throne as Warchief, a new sense of power sweeping through Orgrimmar. Struggling to prove herself to those around her, the recent allies may be just what the high elf deserves to gain what she wants.
Relationships: Lilian Voss/Original Character(s), Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	All The Things She Said

Mornings in Orgrimmar were often filled with the sounds of soldier’s footsteps marching against the cracked ground, and it was sounds like these that awoke Ophelia Runesong from her slumber. The high elf had been residing within The Broken Tusk ever since Sylvanas Windrunner had become Warchief, and Ophelia often reflected on how she enjoyed Orgrimmar better than the Undercity. While she endured many years within the rotting capital in Tirisfal Glades, part of Ophelia was glad to wake up to something other than a cockroach sneaking into her bed.  
Carefully sitting up, the high elf looked out her window, taking in the harsh sunlight that had shoved it’s way through her tattered curtains. Ophelia rubbed her eyes briefly as her ears twitched, making a mental note to buy some silk of her own in order to resolve such an issue. Back in Silvermoon, Ophelia had often practiced crafting various different items out of silk, given her mother was an incredibly talented tailor. Memories were often hard to bear when it came to what happened before the war, however Ophelia simply shook it off, climbing off the bed as she looked over to her wardrobe.

  
One perk of being the only high elf in Orgrimmar, or in the Horde itself for that matter, is at least Ophelia knew she wouldn’t be stared at for her armour, rather just herself in general. The high elf took a moment to change into her signature crimson breastplate along with her matching leg armor. Glancing back at herself in the mirror, Ophelia hummed softly as she brushed her blonde loose curls, letting them fall just below her bosom. Her blue eyes eagerly stared back at her in the mirror as the high elf set down her hair brush, quickly putting on her silver shoulder blades before grabbing her bow.

  
The bow itself had actually been a gift from Alleria Windrunner, Sylvanas’s older sister. The Windrunner family crest had been engraved upon it.

  
“It shall bring you good fortune and aim when you need it,” Ophelia recalled Alleria stating.

  
Tracing the crest with her thumb, Ophelia smiled sadly at the memory before placing it over her shoulder. The Runesong family had been incredibly close with the Windrunners, her mother having helped make the original amulet for the Windrunner Sisters. Due to such, young Ophelia had grown up with the Windrunner Sisters guidance. It was Alleria who first taught Ophelia how to shoot a bow, and it was Vereesa who constantly held her when she was upset. Then there was Sylvanas, whom Ophelia would spend hours watching from the sidelines, just for a few moments of practice with her.

  
Leaving the memories in the back of her head, the blonde turned her attention back to reality. She was meant to meet with Sylvanas and Nathanos Blightcaller by noon in order to discuss a supposed new ally. As for Nathanos, Ophelia had never truly cared for the undead champion. Of course, she constantly had to deal with him, she was one of Sylvanas’s champions as well, however Nathanos had always turned a cold shoulder to the high elf. Part of Ophelia wondered if it was because of the fact that she had a closer connection to the Banshee Queen, given their history, or if it was because she was in fact living. Nevertheless, Ophelia trusted Nathanos enough for him to do his job properly, but personally, she hadn’t been the fondest of the former Marris Stead resident.

  
The floorboards creaked with age as Ophelia carefully stepped down them, avoiding getting a splinter stuck in her boots as she reached the bottom floor. She then glanced over at the innkeeper for a glass of Moonberry Juice, to which the orc reluctantly handed over. Smiling contently, Ophelia tossed a silver coin over to the orc before heading out of the inn, the warm Orgrimmar air brushing against her as she glanced around the capital of the Horde.

  
Strutting over to the left side of the inn, Ophelia smiled softly as her eyes landed on the sight of her Llothien Prowler, Ruby.

  
“Hello darling… are you ready for today?” the high elf asked, gently scratching between the fox’s ears to earn a small yip in response.

  
Laughing brightly, Ophelia carefully climbed onto the back of Ruby, and soon they were trotting right towards Grommash Hold. The blonde’s stomach twisted into knots as they approached the entrance, hopping off of Ruby as she took a deep breath. While Ophelia had grown used to Sylvanas over the years, it was often difficult to grasp whether the undead elf would be in a good or awful mood. The high elf had noticed that the afterlife had been cruel to the former ranger, making her anger only rise with every passing day. Shaking off her nerves, Ophelia gently patted Ruby upon the head before walking up the stairs to Grommash Hold, letting her fingertips graze the metal entrance as she stepped inside. Reaching the inside, Ophelia held her head high as she strutted in, her gaze landing on the two others that resided within the room.

  
Nathanos had taken the liberty of showing up nearly twenty minutes early to the meeting as he passed a small judgmental expression to the high elf as she passed him, keeping her eyes locked upon Sylvanas who rested upon her throne, her cold gaze burning into the blonde’s soul. Ophelia dropped to her knees in a kneel silently as she kept her head lowered.  
“My queen?” she spoke, her words cutting into the silence that wandered in the room.

  
Smirking, Sylvanas carefully rose from her throne, her boots clicking against the floor as she slowly walked towards the high elf, like a tiger on the prowl.

  
“My champion, you’ve finally arrived,” the undead elf hummed, gently using her nail to lift Ophelia’s chin up.

  
Ophelia’s cheeks quickly turned a soft shade of pink at the notion, her gaze locking with Sylvanas for a brief moment as she carefully returned to standing, ignoring Nathanos’s eyes rolls. The warchief then waltzed back to her throne as she turned to face the two, a subtle confident expression dawning her face she spoke.

  
“We’ve much to talk about, hm?”


End file.
